Florida U.S. House elections, 2006
Florida's primary election is September 5th. *FL-01 candidates: ** Jeff Miller ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Joe Roberts (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-01 *FL-02 candidates: ** Allen Boyd (D) - incumbent. (hw) (cw) **Thomas "TAF" Frederick Jr. (Write-In) **see Daily Kos => FL-02 *FL-03 candidates: ** Corrine Brown (D) - incumbent. (hw) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-03 *FL-04 candidates: ** Ander Crenshaw ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Bob Harms (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-04 *FL-05 candidates: ** Ginny Brown-Waite ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Rick Penberthy (D) (cw) ** John Russell (D) (cw) ** H. David Werder (D) **see Daily Kos => FL-05 *FL-06 candidates: ** Cliff Stearns ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Dave Bruderly (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-06 *FL-07 candidates: ** John Mica ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** John F. Chagnon (D) **see Daily Kos => FL-07 *FL-08 candidates: ** Ric Keller ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Elizabeth Doran ® (cw) ** Homer Hartage (D) (cw) ** Alan Grayson (D) ** Charlie Stuart (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-08 *FL-09 candidates: ** Mike Bilirakis ® - incumbent, retiring. ** Gus Bilirakis ® (cw) ** David Langheier ® ** Phyllis Busansky (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-09 *FL-10 candidates: ** Bill Young ® - incumbent. (hw) ** Samm Simpson (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-10 *FL-11 candidates: ** Jim Davis (D) - incumbent. Candidate for Governor in 2006. (hw) Open Seat ** Kathy Castor (D) (cw) ** Scott Farrell (D) (cw) ** Al Fox Jr.(D) (cw) ** Les Miller (D) (cw) ** Michael Steinberg (D) (cw) ** Eddie Adams Jr. ® **see Daily Kos => FL-11 *FL-12 candidates: ** Adam Putnam ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Ed Bowlin III (Independent) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-12 *FL-13 candidates: ** Katherine Harris ® - incumbent. Candidate for the U.S. Senate in 2006. (hw) Open Seat ** Vern Buchanan ® (cw) ** Donna Clark ® ** Nancy Detert ® (cw) ** Mark G. Flanagan ® ** Tramm Hudson ® ** Christine Jennings (D) (cw) ** Mike LaFevers (D) (cw) ** Jan Schneider (D) (cw) ** Outlook: Buchanan has raised the most money, followed by Hudson and Jennings. Poor Ms. Detert's campaign manager stole $94,000 and took a junket to Buenos Aires. **see Daily Kos => FL-13 *FL-14 candidates: ** Connie Mack, IV ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Robert M. Neeld (D) **see Daily Kos => FL-14 *FL-15 candidates: ** Dave Weldon ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** John M. Kennedy (D) ** Bob Bowman (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-15 *FL-16 candidates: ** Mark Foley ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** David Lutrin (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-16 *FL-17 candidates: ** Kendrick Meek (D) - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Dufirstson Neree (D) **see Daily Kos => FL-17 *FL-18 candidates: ** Ileana Ros-Lehtinen ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Dave Patlak (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-18 *FL-19 candidates: ** Robert Wexler (D) - incumbent. (hw) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-19 *FL-20 candidates: ** Debbie Wasserman Schultz (D) - incumbent. (hw) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-20 *FL-21 candidates: ** Lincoln Diaz-Balart ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Frank Gonzalez (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-21 *FL-22 candidates: ** Clay Shaw ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Ron Klein (D) State Senator (cw) ** Outlook: Klein has raised nearly $2 million. Shaw has health problems, and he is recovering from lung cancer surgery. **see Daily Kos => FL-22 *FL-23 candidates: ** Alcee Hastings (D) - incumbent. (hw) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-23 *FL-24 candidates: ** Tom Feeney ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) **Clint Curtis (D) (cw) ** Andy Michaud (D) (cw) **see Daily Kos => FL-24 *FL-25 candidates: ** Mario Diaz-Balart ® - incumbent. (hw) (cw) ** Michael Calderin (D) **see Daily Kos => FL-25 Category:Florida Category:Elections